gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Micah Jakarta
Micah Jakarta is a bird shapeshifter and the only son of the god Xenon. Appearance Micah reaches the lofty height of five feet, eight inches. He’s ridiculously skinny, to the point where someone needs to sit him down and force him to eat. His hair is raven black and vaguely wavy, falling in bangs to his eyes and everywhere else to where it barely brushes his shoulders. He has dark purple eyes, each ringed with eight freckles in a configuration resembling the Lewis Diagram for xenon. His face is blocky and square, and his skin is so cool and pale it’s almost translucent. He has a patchwork of scars on his chest, back, and arms, ones he takes extra care to hide, as well as various others. Micah always wears a two-tone black jacket that’s too small for him, as well as at least two layers of shirts, one of which is long-sleeved. This is to hide how thin he his, both from himself and others so no one tries to force him to eat. With this, he’s usually wearing black jeans and lace-up boots. On occasion, Micah will—surprise—grow two large, feathery raven wings, as a result of his shapeshifting power. However, due to mental blocks, he cannot fully shapeshift back into a bird. Someday.... Personality Micah’s either ready to kill or ready to die. There’s a little bit of an in-between, but it’s not very clear now. He doesn’t handle emotions very well, so he’s often aggressive and lashes out at people who trigger any emotions. He’s incredibly sarcastic and biting, and will not hesitate to call you out on your bullshit, unless there’s a reason for it. He has the capacity for complex logic and analytical thinking, but his brain is so busy trying to figure out all the emotions going on that he’ll often completely shut down if presented with a large and/or frustrating problem. He hates having to rely on people and wants to be self-sufficient, but currently he’s not physically or mentally healthy enough to do so. He has many symptoms that would diagnose him with c-PTSD, however he doesn’t talk to many—if any—people about said symptoms because he seems them as weaknesses. He tries desperately to avoid triggers, which means no sleeping, no shifting, no thinking of or talking about anything that happened in his past, blocking memories, and distancing himself from people he knew before. He’s not always successful. XE Complex Sometimes, Micah’s completely unlike himself: emotionless, cold, almost robotic. He’ll do anything that Oganesson asks him to when he’s in this state, even if Oganesson asked him to kill someone he loved. The reasons for this are unknown, but it’s likely that Oganesson has him under some sort of temporary mind control. Weapons Nineteen knives on his person at all times, one of which is a magical weapon created by his father—a Freedom Knife. It responds to emotion, and can cut through chains, bars, ropes, any sort of restraining device, even those made from iron. It can also free people who are possessed or magically mind-controlled if it draws blood. Powers Repressed shapeshifting, plus this strange thing called Xenon’s Freedom that he doesn’t quite know how to control. He began learning a little bit of runic magic before his disappearance. Relationships Micah hasn’t interacted easily with people in the past, though he’s trying to connect with more people in order to find a support system outside of Clay and his deceased boyfriend, Snake Man. Below people are ranked in order of appearance in Micah’s life: Melody Jakarta Micah and his mother were very close. Growing up, Melody was the only person Micah had, and vice versa. He never dealt well with her death, still believing her to be alive somewhere, somehow. Hester Knox If someone brings her name up, he will freak out. Hester was his psychopathic mentor, mother-figure, teacher, torturer, and a bunch of other things. She burned down his village when he was ten in order to recruit him to her assassin guild, as well as several others. She taught him everything he knows about anything assassin related. She’s also tortured him for things he didn’t do, and has forced him into doing important/major things he didn’t want to do. No one knows the full extent of what she’s done to him, not even Micah. Clay Tambien Micah met Clay when Hester decided to burn Clay’s village and recruit him. They instantly grew close, forming a brother-like bond. Micah looked out for Clay, especially because Hester bullied him more in their early years in the KGA. They were mission partners, so they basically lived, trained, and killed for and with each other. So, when Clay “died” when he was fifteen and Micah was sixteen, Micah was heartbroken. Along with help from Hester’s “encouragement,” he convinced himself that Clay’s “death” was his fault, and never forgave himself. When Clay reappeared four years later, alive and well, Micah tried to be happy about it. But because of all the trauma he’d been through because of Clay’s death, he couldn’t feel anything other than bitterness and anger. He’s trying to work through that and rebuild bridges. Cyrus Holt Hasn’t seen her in a while, but they were close friends back in the KGA. Wants to reconnect. Hanoi Oslo Hasn’t seen him in a while. They were close friends in the KGA, and Hanoi helped him through a lot of stuff after Clay’s “death.” Micah protected him when he was picked on for doing drag and being more feminine. When Hanoi started working for Oganesson, Micah felt betrayed and angry, but still couldn’t kill him when given the chance. He trusted Hanoi enough to ask him about things that might have blown his mission to destroy Oganesson, and Hanoi never did anything to violate that trust. He doesn’t know that Hanoi’s cut ties with Oganesson yet, but he’ll find out eventually. Korin Telaviv Hasn’t seen her in a while, but they were close friends back in the KGA. When she started working for Oganesson, Micah felt betrayed, but wouldn’t have killed her if given the chance. He doesn’t know she’s cut ties with him, but he’ll seek her out soon anyway. Darius Midori Will avoid at all costs. No one knows why, except the two parties involved. Trin Chava Micah and Trin weren’t super close in the KGA, though Micah’s carried an injured Trin home before and would do the same again. After the KGA disintegrated, Trin found Micah to talk to him about That Thing With Percy, because Micah had similar experiences with Hester. The two of them talked about it for a while and eventually grew close over the shared experience. Percival Thamus Percy used to be one of Micah’s clients in the KGA. Micah respected the fire sorcerer’s ability and intelligence, even though he didn’t really like Percy. When the stuff that happened with Trin surfaced, that respect vanished. Xenon Isn’t super close to his dad, doesn’t necessarily want to be, though will try to decorrupt him. Damian Oh man. They have one hell of a history. Micah’s heartbroken now that Damian is dead. He loved Snek man a bunch and was really looking forward to seeing him and having a good long cry in his arms after he escaped Oganesson. He’s trying not to forget him, no matter how painful the former memories of him are. Silverskies Aunt?? Gave him a surprise hug once and he didn’t mind. It’s enough to put her in his relationships section. Natalio Saved Micah from drowning once when Damian pushed him into a lake. It’s good enough to put him in the relationships section. Delphi Knows she’s important to take down Oganesson, due to her prophecy and other knowledge. Is planning to find her and learn more magic before he goes off to go kill whoever killed Damian. Celosia Celosia’s both been generally nice to him and yelled at him, so he’s not sure what to think of her. Generally will avoid when she’s mad, because she can set things on fire with her hands, yikes. Min-Jin Also is not sure what to think of him. Micah’s grateful that he shared his sleep meds, because now he can sleep again. Is also grateful that Min-Jin helped him through that panic attack and carried him to the infirmary, even if he won’t show it. Plus there’s something about him that seems....familiar. Trivia Character notes * he’s a vegetarian, although that’s not saying much considering he barely eats anyway * he loves apples and anything made from apples: applesauce, apple pie, apple cider, you name it * he also likes liquorice * his bones are semi-hollow due to his bird shapeshifting, which makes him lighter than the average human * he loves to read! his mom was a great storyteller and she’d either recite or read a story to him every night ** Hester found books for him from all the sectors, of all genres, and he especially liked Poe and poetry ** he has a collection of books that, when he has time, he’ll read through * he’ll drink coffee black “nothing is more bitter than my cold, dark heart” * very prone to motion sickness. Once, he had to be on a boat to get to an assignment and he could not physically stop throwing up. ** he doesn’t have a very strong stomach * afraid of horses! they’re unpredictable and skittish and heavy and Micah doesn’t want to be crushed * likes cats more than dogs, but he does like dogs * adopting a baby birb as soon as I get that thread intro written * One Gay Boy Creator’s notes * roleplayed by your local rebel noble gas * his hair has evolved from a physics defying monstrosity to something more realistic and easy to draw from the front. * originally he wasn’t supposed to be this salty.....but shit happens..... * beta design had his last name as Noyes? ** also looked a lot like Keith Kogane from Voltron ** I think he was supposed to be a mix between Keef and Nico di Angelo *** so maybe he would’ve been that salty Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:OC